Cisza Sharpe'a
by die Otter
Summary: Sharpe naprawdę nie potrzebował wiele — jedynie odrobiny ciszy i spokoju. (Fikaton, dzień 7.)


**Fikaton na Forum Literackim Mirriel, dzień 7). Betowała Tina Latawiec.**

* * *

 **Cisza Sharpe'a**

Sharpe naprawdę nie potrzebował wiele — jedynie odrobiny ciszy i spokoju. List od Teresy dostarczono mu już trzy dni temu, a on wciąż nie wyszedł w swojej odpowiedzi poza nagłówek. Który obecnie przedstawiał się tak:  
 _Droga Tereso_ _  
_ _Najdrorzsza Tereso_ _  
_ _Najdroższa Tereso_ _  
_ _Najdroższa_ _  
_ _Ukochana_ _  
 **Tereso.**_

Zamierzał rzecz jasna przepisać to na czysto, ale na razie nie widział sensu — czuł, że czeka go jeszcze sporo kreślenia. Pisanie listów nie było jego mocną stroną. Właściwie nie było nią pisanie czegokolwiek innego niż rozkazy i raporty. Przez chwilę rozważał poproszenie o pomoc Harrisa, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że niezbyt ma ochotę dzielić się z podkomendnym intymnymi wyznaniami swojej żony. Poza tym nie wątpił, że Teresa z miejsca poznałaby się na tym numerze — Harris miał tendencję do używania skomplikowanych konstrukcji oraz słów, które Richard Sharpe słyszał pierwszy czy drugi raz w życiu i z pewnością sam nie umiałby ich poprawnie zapisać. Nie, pomoc z zewnątrz odpadała. Teresa zresztą była przecież w pełni świadoma niedostatków w edukacji męża i nie spodziewała się po nim poezji miłosnej. Grunt, żeby było szczerze — tak poradził mu sierżant Harper, zanim Sharpe kazał mu się wynosić pod groźbą skonfiskowania brandy, którą Irlandczyk miał ukrytą na czarną godzinę.

Cisza i spokój stanowiły jednak dwie rzeczy, o które w armijnym obozie było najtrudniej. Przepędzenie sierżanta Harpera z namiotu pomogło jedynie na moment, gdyż dzięki temu Irlandczyk zyskał chwilę wolnego i zaraz po jego wyjściu Sharpe'a dobiegło podśpiewywanie oraz radosne piski Patricka juniora. Niedługo potem dołączył do nich jeszcze potok hiszpańskich słów Ramony, która, jeśli Richard dobrze zrozumiał, krzyczała na męża, żeby był cicho, bo pan kapitan usiłuje się skupić. Sharpe westchnął ciężko i odłożył ołówek, został jednak na miejscu. Obawiał się, że jeśli teraz oderwie się od pisania, już nigdy nie zdobędzie się na to, by do niego powrócić.

Kilka minut później awantura ucichła lub też, jak podejrzewał Sharpe, Harperowie przenieśli się dalej od jego namiotu. Przez moment zza cienkiego płótna dobiegały jedynie oddalone o wiele mil huki armat. Sharpe uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i ponownie wziął do ręki ołówek. Nie zdążył jednak napisać jednego całego zdania, nim gdzieś w pobliżu odezwały się skrzypce Hagmana. Sharpe zaklął szpetnie. Gdyby jeszcze stary strzelec grał jakąś melodię, najlepiej coś miłosnego, może dałoby się przy tym pisać, ale nie, Dan najwyraźniej dopiero co uzupełnił brakującą strunę i zaczynał stroić instrument. Cierpliwość Richarda była już niebezpiecznie nadszarpnięta, ale postanowił wytrzymać. W końcu chodziło o Teresę, z którą nie widzieli się już od paru miesięcy. Te listy stanowiły jedyną namiastkę rozmowy, jaka im pozostała...

Sharpe podskoczył na krześle, kiedy na podwórku tuż za jego namiotem rozległo się ujadanie psa. Chwilę później przez uchylony otwór w płótnie wpadł rozszczekany kudłaty kundel i bezczelnie ignorując oficera, wskoczył na pryczę i począł tarzać się w i tak już dostatecznie brudnym posłaniu. W ślad za psem do środka zajrzał strzelec Perkins, który jednak, czując znacznie więcej respektu wobec swojego kapitana, niepewnie przystanął w progu.  
— Przepraszam, sir... — wymamrotał, patrząc gdzieś na ścianę ponad ramieniem oficera.  
— Zabierz mi to stąd — wycedził Sharpe przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Karna warta. Razem z Hagmanem. — Nie czekając na reakcję Perkinsa, energicznym ruchem podniósł się z krzesła, zabrał notes i ołówek, a następnie wymaszerował z namiotu.

Szedł pospiesznie, w myślach powtarzając początek zdania, które zaczął pisać, w obawie, by nie zapomnieć, co zamierzał w nim zawrzeć. Kierował się w stronę mesy oficerskiej. O tej porze dnia powinna być względnie pusta, zresztą nie był mile widziany przez większość jej stałych bywalców, miał więc nadzieję, że jeśli nawet kogoś tam zastanie, to zostawią go w spokoju.

Niestety w jednym z czterech siedzących w mesie oficerów rozpoznał Harry'ego Price'a.  
— O, kapitan Sharpe! Muuusisz się do nas przysiąść! — Był dopiero późny ranek, lecz Harry znajdował już najwyraźniej w stanie, jak to sam zwykł określać, niedysponowanym.  
— Dziękuję. — Richard wysilił się na przynajmniej pozory uprzejmości tylko dlatego, że jednym z towarzyszących Price'owi oficerów był pułkownik dragonów, który miał wesprzeć South Essex podczas planowanej za klika dni ekspedycji.

Opuściwszy mesę równie szybko, jak do niej wszedł, Sharpe ruszył nieco wolniej poprzez brytyjski obóz. Minął szkockich fizylierów, których zespół właśnie ćwiczył na dudach, oraz kompanię King's German Legion, w której najwyraźniej trwało wesele. W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do końca namiotów. Miał nadzieję, że teraz znajdzie choć odrobinę ciszy. Przeszedł przez kładkę, ignorując pozdrowienia dokazujących przy praniu żołnierskiej bielizny kobiet, i skierował się do pobliskiego lasku. Śpiewy praczek zostały w tyle i pomijając nadal bijące w oddali pociski, Richard nie słyszał już niczego prócz szumu wiatru i śpiewu ptaków. _Idealna sceneria do miłosnych wynurzeń_ , pomyślał ironicznie, siadając na zwalonym pniu. Wyciągał już z kieszeni ołówek, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na leżącym tuż przy jego stopie żołnierskim pasie. Powiódł po nim wzorkiem w kierunku sprzączki, a gdy ją odnalazł, zaledwie kilka kroków dalej dojrzał bielejącą między zaroślami koszulę. Zaintrygowany, schował z powrotem ołówek i podniósł się z miejsca.

Za krzaczkiem leżał — sądząc po bluzie od munduru, którą pod siebie podłożył — sierżant piechoty, skoncentrowany obecnie na zasłanianiu ust znajdującej się w jego objęciach dziewczynie. Richard groźnie zmarszczył brwi.  
— Baczność! Nazwisko!  
Sierżant posłusznie zepchnął z siebie partnerkę i wyprostował się jak struna.  
— Sierżant Figgs, sir. Coldstream Guards.  
Sharpe skinął głową, obszedł mężczyznę dookoła i podał dziewczynie jej sukienkę.  
— Robiłaś to z własnej woli? — zapytał po hiszpańsku.  
Dziewczyna energicznie pokiwała głową i dla poparcia swoich słów przytuliła się do sierżanta.  
— Zabieraj ją i idźcie gdzie indziej — rozkazał Richard, stanąwszy z powrotem twarzą w twarz z Figgsem. — Te krzaczki są już zajęte.  
Mężczyzna pospiesznie zebrał resztki ubrań i pociągnął towarzyszkę głębiej w las. Sharpe zachichotał złośliwie i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Pięć minut później zaczęło padać.

Zanim dotarł z powrotem do obozu, Richard był już tak przemoknięty, że zaczął się obawiać o list Teresy, który miał schowany w kieszeni. Nie uśmiechało mu się maszerowanie przez kolejny kwadrans, by wrócić do swojej kompanii. Przystanąwszy pod zadaszeniem osłaniającym beczki z zaopatrzeniem, rozejrzał się i nagle jego wzrok padł na stojącą w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty namiotów szopę służącą za tymczasowy areszt. Jej drzwi były uchylone.  
— Kapralu? — przywołał siedzącego najbliżej żandarma. — Nie macie więźniów?  
Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.  
— Dziś rano trzech powiesiliśmy — odparł z dumą w głosie.  
Sharpe, choć normalnie, jak każdy żołnierz, pogardzał żandarmami i ich pracą, tym razem uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Macie klucze?  
Kapral potwierdził, patrząc na wysokiego strzelca z rosnącym zdziwieniem.  
— Świetnie. Zamkniecie mnie w areszcie i wrócicie za godzinę, zrozumiano?  
— Tak jest, sir. — Żandarm wzruszył ramionami i splunął, w ten sposób wyrażając całe swoje zdanie na temat stanu umysłu oficera, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie.

W areszcie było nieco ciemnawo, zapach też pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, ale było tam sucho, a krzywy taboret od biedy mógł nawet robić za stolik. Przede wszystkim zaś panowała tam całkowita cisza. Upragniona cisza Sharpe'a.


End file.
